Growing Up
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Edward Elric had to grow up and become an adult at a young age when his mother died, but that doesn't mean he's excused from dealing with teenage problems. A series of one shots to embarrass the crud out of Ed! Will have genderbends and AUs in some one shots. Rated "T" for Ed's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did it again, didn't I? BUT this is different because they're one shots that have nothing to do with each other! I've always wanted to do one of these, and now I have an idea! Anywho, the idea is Ed going through the stages of growing up, but I'm gonna try to keep this thing rated "T" for everyone! But, keep in mind, it won't just take place in the FMA world, I'll do modern AU, and then I have a genderbent AU in mind, and then I have at least one UA (universe alteration) coming up...**

**This is Ed dealing with a changing voice. Oh, the awkward.**

**Disclaimer here.**

**Review please?  
~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed was having the worst morning ever. When he first woke up, he remembered that Alphonse had gone back to Risembool for Winry's birthday, and Ed couldn't go because Roy had decided his time would be better spent in Central command, doing paperwork. Then, as Ed was headed in, his throat had gotten a little sore and the only thing being sold at the store on the way to HQ was milk! All in all, Ed only had one thought as he walked into Colonel Mustang's office that morning: today sucks.

"Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist! You're late," Roy greeted as he shuffled his papers around, trying to find something interesting to file, no doubt.

Ed gave a grunt in response as he sat down and began filing out the paperwork on his desk.

The rest of the team, save Riza who was most likely enjoying her day off at the shooting range, sat in uncomfortable silence as they watched the boy work without a single word or sound, save the occasional cough, for nearly an hour. Normally, Ed could talk up a storm of random topics to discuss casually as he worked on his paperwork, but today he was silent.

"Hey, chief, something wrong? You haven't said a word," Havoc commented casually as he took the files from Ed and tossed them on Roy's desk with the rest that he needed to review and sign.

Ed shook his head, then decided his throat was feeling better, "Naw it's fin~e." Well, that wasn't right. Ed's voice cracked slightly. Right at the end. Maybe he could cover it up, if he just, gave a little cough. So, Ed gave a little cough and a shake of his head.

Havoc and the rest of the team rose an eyebrow at Ed's quick response and went back to work, or tried to, Roy kept looking over at Ed, trying to figure out something and finally Ed had had enough.

"Wha~t, Colonel bastard~?" Ed's voice squeaked, trying to sound menacing, but ending up sounding hilarious.

"What's up with your voice, chief? Got a cold?" Havoc snickered, picking up the unlit cigarette he dropped when Ed yelled at Roy.

"I do~n't know~! Maybe?" Ed groaned as his voice continued cracking and squeaking. He got up and stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the team laughing at his back.

As Ed walked down the hallway, his throat still felt scratchy, as if it were made of sandpaper. Ed gave a view more coughs as he made his way out of Central Command and to the phone booth just a block away.

He dialed the number he had memorized so long ago, he couldn't forget it if he tried, and listened to the rings.

"Hello, Rockbell Automail shop, this is Winry speaking." Winry greeted over the phone. There was clanging sounds in the background, as if someone was shifting metal around on a hardwood floor.

"Winry~? It's me~, E~d." He tried to keep his level, but it didn't work and instead, cracked again.

"Ed? What's wrong with your voice?" Ed could literally hear her giggling, she wasn't even _trying_ to hide her amusement.

"No~thing!" Ed whined, then realizing how childish he was being, gave another cough, "I mean, nothing. Happy birthday. Is Al there?" Ed managed without squeaking or cracking.

"Yeah, he's here, and thanks for the gift! I love them!" Winry's cheer managed to be contagious, even over the long distance between the two teens and caused Ed to forget the giggles from earlier.

"Not a pro~blem. Tell A~l to come home soo~n." Ed mentally began beating himself up over his voice problems.

"Sure thing, he said he's catching the next train. He'll be there next week. I've gotta go now, Ed, I've got a customer. Bye, Ed!" Then she hung up with a click, leaving no room for Ed to argue.

Ed shook it off and wandered back inside, then finally flopping back down at his desk with a, well, he didn't really know what the sound that had come out of his mouth and he instantly regretted it, trying to hide underneath his paperwork as the rest of the team burst out in an obnoxious laughter at his voice.

"Fullmetal, I think I know the problem!" Roy laughed, wiping a tear away from his eyes as he tried to gain control of his own voice. The rest of the team seemed to be in on what ever Roy was thinking as they began to nod and agree with their commanding officer.

Ed raised an eyebrow at the men, waiting for them to let him in on the secret.

"Then I guess we should stop teasing the poor kid," Fuery sighed, adjusting the glasses on his face. The rest of the men laughed and shook their heads.

"Why? We've all gotten teased for it too! Though, usually this happens a little earlier in life, how old are you, Ed?" Breda chuckled, getting an icy stare from the boy in question.

"Fifteen." He muttered, barely suppressing another squeak as he answered.

"Perfectly reasonable, then! It didn't happen to me until I was sixteen!" Havoc clapped Ed on the shoulder with a wink, getting a growl from the angry teen.

"Just _te~ll_ me~!" Ed's squeaking voice whined, not that he cared though, he just wanted to know what was happening to his voice.

"Adolescent boys go through a series of changes during their teenage years, one of these changes includes the growing of your voice box, resulting in a creaking or squeaking in the voice until the boy is used to it." Falmen spoke up from the background, obviously annoyed with the other men trying to keep Ed in the dark.

"My voi~ce is, no~rmal?! How long 'till this goe~s away~?!" Ed stammered grabbing at his throat as if that would stop the change in his voice.

"Hard to say,it's different for everyone. It'll be a while, though," Roy chuckled as Ed dropped his head on his desk with a loud thump, today officially was the worst day of his short life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this was gonna be posted two days ago, but internet crashed at my house and I'm using the wi-fi at a restaurant. I'll be gone for a few days, don't know how long it'll take to fix the internet, but I will return!**

**This is a UA, Universe Alterations, so, only Ed is changed because it just seemed like fun to have Roy explain the whole thing to her XD**

**~Enjoy!**

**~Usachan!**

* * *

Edna came home from a tiring mission with only a few bruises, it had been a very successful raid on one of East City's notorious drug lords, Artyom Natalia of Drachma. Edna was assigned to bring this crook down, smart as he was, he wasn't much of a fighter and gave up after Edna was close to knocking his guard unconscious. Edna had however taken a painful jab to the stomach, nothing a nice, hot shower couldn't fix however.

"Ed! How did your mission go?" Al asked, watching as his sister walked into the hotel room and threw her bag on the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Eh, beat the shit out of some thugs, then the MPs arrested them. Where were you?" Edna asked, walking over to where her suit of armor of a sister was sitting on the couch and plopped down in one of the chairs across from it.

"Research! Remember?" Al stated, holing up the small black notebook he was writing in.

"Oh right, I remember, this was a stealth mission, oops," Edna smiled wickedly as she brushed her bangs back with an overly dramatic sigh, "I'm gonna shower, 'kay?" She didn't wait for an answer as she left her chair and headed over to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long! The colonel wants to see your report from our last mission and get today's report I'm sure," Al laughed as he went back to the alchemy book he had been reading and started penciling in some new notes in the notebook.

"I'll do it tomorrow!" Edna closed the door with a soft click then turned to the shower, turning the knob to let the water warm up before she got in.

Edna tugged at her braid, growling at the red tie refused to let go of her gnarled hair. When she finally got the hair tie to let go of her her hair, she then threw the rest of her clothes on the counter and stepped into the tub.

The water was warm against her shoulders as she scrubbed the dirt from her nails. Once she was satisfied by her results, she started working on unknotting her hair.

When she reached up to her hair however, her stomach gave a protest and Edna cried out in surprise.

"Geez! What now?" She moaned, forgetting her hair and just letting the water rinse the dirt off her then turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, toweling off quickly.

Edna yanked on her undershirt, then as she reached for her underwear, she noticed something, something strange. Edna picked the piece of cloth and held it closer to her eyes, there was a speck of blood on it. Had that thug punched her harder than she thought, or was she just imagining it?

"I must be more tired than I thought..." Edna sighed, putting the underwear on and making her way out of the bathroom.

"Ed! Would you please put on pants?" Al sighed, averted his head as his sister made her way out and over to their small suitcase with her clothes.

"Sorry, Al! I forgot my shorts out here!" Ed hissed as she rummaged around for the said article of clothing. "Besides, Mom had us bathe together when we were kids, there's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Well, you could at least warn me next time you decide to run around half naked!"

"Please, I had a shirt on," Edna grumbled, then she mumbled a few choice words before pulling the boxer shorts over her legs.

She made her way over to her brother and sat across from him, "what'd you find?" She asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. Her cramps had gotten slightly worse once she stepped out of the shower and only curling up in a ball seemed to make them slightly better.

"Nothing really, though we might want to check back in East City, just to finish up our research in the area," Alphonse sighed, closing his notebook then turning his gaze back to the girl across from him. Edna gave him a nod before shifting to sit sideways in her chair, her cramps getting worse with each passing second.

"You okay over there?" Al gave a chuckle as he got up and moved about the small hotel room.

"I'm fine, just pulled something today, probably, I think," Edna groaned, letting her torso flop over the arm of the chair and her legs sprawl out over the other arm.

"What were you doing, exactly?" Al asked, straightening up their suit case before returning to the couch.

"Drug bust, it was supposed to be a stealth mission, but that fell threw when I fell off the rafter," Edna sighed. Edna decided that she wasn't comfortable after that sentence and she rolled onto the floor, hopping up to her feet with a yawn.

"Night, Al!" She gave a wave of her hand as she made her way to the single bed in the corner of the hotel.

The next morning, Edna was still feeling like crap, but nonetheless, she got out of her bed and after pulling out her clothes, she made her way to the bathroom.

When she went to change however, she noticed something that she didn't like.

"Dammit!" She hissed as she saw the blood staining her under garments, clear as day.

"You okay, Ed?" Al called, obviously concerned for his older sister. He knocked on the door, "what happened?"

"N-nothing, Al! I'm fine, just slipped. Can you get something for me to eat?" Ed asked, tossing the soiled garment in the trash before grabbing some toilet paper and making a make shift blood stopper. She placed it on the new, unsoiled garment before pulling them on and finished getting dressed.

"Ed, are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed," Al stated, handing her a bagel as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine, I just need to get going, is all," Edna sighed, stuffing the bagel in her mouth and headed out the door of their room, "you coming?" Edna's muffled voice called from the hall, giving Al no choice but to follow his sister to Central H.Q.

"Fullmetal! You're late," Roy called as his subordinate made her way slowly into the office, feet dragging and back slouched.

"Sorry, I got busy," She grumbled, perching herself on the edge of the cushioned chair in front of Roy's desk.

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping," Edna growled, letting her back flop back to the back of the chair and her legs stretch out on the floor in front of her.

"Funny, I forgot to laugh," Roy deadpanned, moving a few papers out of the way and leaning forward, placing his elbows on his desk and his chin in his hands. "So, what do you have to report, Fullmetal?"

"I found their warehouse in the Warehouse District, at the place we were tipped off about, then I went in with the intention to spy, but ended up busting the whole thing by falling from a rafter, onto one of the dealers and beating up the others. Natalia came quietly after a few moments," Edna reported, stretching her hands above her then finally moving them to rest behind her head.

"Well, an easy mission then? No damages, or casualties of any kind, I trust?" Roy nodded, pulling out a report form and scribbling a few things on it.

"Nope, we're good," Edna confirmed before wincing slightly as her cramps fought inside her stomach and turned her brain from Grumpy to Pain.

"You okay?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. I've had cramps since last night, I really want chocolate for some reason and there is blood coming out of me." Edna growled, sliding off the chair and curling in on herself of the floor in front of the chair.

"Wait, is that all that's wrong?" Roy asked, a smile playing on his lips, Edna looked up and shot him daggers with her eyes, which only caused Roy to burst out laughing at the pitiful sight in front of him.

"What's so funny, Colonel bastard? I'm pretty sure I'm dying," She hissed, clutching her stomach as her cramps cried out again.

"Edna, you're not dying! Have never... oh! Oh, I see, oh this is too perfect," Edna could barely understand the man through his uncontrollable laughter.

"What, just tell me, dammit!"

"Edna, you're on your period, you have heard of your period, right?" Roy laughed, leaning forward so he could look at the girl on the floor.

"Does it look like I've heard of it?"

"Alright, alright, I'll explain it then. A period is something that happens to girls to tell them they aren't pregnant, and it does so with blood. It only lasts about a week, but it happens every month." Roy explained, turning to rifle through his desk drawers before finally pulling out a box of sanitary napkins, "here, catch," he said, tossing the box to his subordinate, who successfully batted it away in an attempt to catch it.

"What are these for?" She asked, retrieving the box from it's spot in front of her, then shifting to sit on her knees and facing toward the desk.

"Well, you put them on your under garment and it stops them from being stained by the blood." Roy nodded, "You should go, but come back tomorrow, okay Fullmetal?" Roy waved the girl away, and she nodded, pulling herself off the floor and shoving the box in her bag.

"Wait, why do you have these?" She asked, pointing at her bag in confusion.

"I work with Lieutenant Hawkeye, you seriously think I'm not prepared if she forgets?" Roy laughed, pulling another thing out of his desk, "oh, Fullmetal, catch!" He tossed the item to the girl as she was headed out the door.

Her hand went up and caught the bar of chocolate before giving him a grateful smile and a door that was softly closed.

"Ed! What'd you do that made the Colonel laugh so loud?" Al asked as his sister rejoined the team in their work space.

"Oh nothing much, but it was extremely awkward afterwards," Edna waved it off, leaving the office with a wave of her hand, no questions asked.


End file.
